During various times of the year people mount various symbolic decorations throughout their homes. One such decoration is a wreath, which is typically mounted at Christmas time. A wreath typically includes pine needles (man-made or natural), flowers, berries, pine cones, or the like. Wreaths may be mounted on doors, in windows, or on walls. Candles are also sometimes mounted in windows during the Christmas season. However, it is believed that there are no commercially available window decorations that incorporate wreaths and candles together because of the obvious risk of fire.
Additionally, in order to mount a wreath in a window, a wreath is typically either hung by a string tie or positioned on the window sill and leaned against the window. However, using a string tie to mount the wreath may require a nail or other hanging device to be added to the window. Moreover, the string tie, which extends upwardly from the wreath may be visible, thereby detracting from the decorative value of the wreath. Finally, mounting the wreath using a string tie requires the user to do additional work including tying the string around the wreath, measuring the desired length of the string, cutting the string, mounting a hanging device on the window for supporting the wreath via the string tie. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting apparatus for mounting a wreath in a window.